Jirachi
Jirachi is a - -type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Jirachi is a yellow and white Pokémon with small black eyes. Under its eyes, there are V-shaped markings that are light green. Jirachi's head is yellow and resembles a star, but with only three points. Hanging on those three points are three light green bands that are said to be part of Jirachi's ability to grant wishes. It also has two yellow strings streaming from behind it. Behavior It says it can fulfill a desire to people who really need and will appear when you least expect. It's always sleeping, awake for a week every 1000 years. Evolution Jirachi does not evolve. Game Info Not obtainable by normal means, the only way to get a Jirachi is to download it from a bonus disk that was given out along with a reserved copy of Pokémon Colosseum or (more recently) to download it at a Nintendo-sponsored event, such as the Jirachi that was given out at GameStop stores in the US from February to March 2010. It is in a Cherish Ball and came with the move Draco Meteor. Game Locations |border= |rubysapphire = Colosseum Pre-Order USA Disk OR Pokemon Channel |rsrarity = None |emerald = Colosseum Pre-Order USA Disk OR Pokemon Channel |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Colosseum Pre-Order USA Disk OR Pokemon Channel |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Special Wifi Event |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |backcolor= |Channel= Camp Starlight |PinballRS= Ruins Slot Machine |Trozei= Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1= Wish Cave (99F) |PMD2= Final Maze (B23F) }} Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=A legend states that Jirachi will make true any wish that is written on the notes attached to head when it awakens. If this Pokémon senses danger, it will fight without awakening. |sapphire=Jirachi will awaken from its sleep of a thousand years if you sing to it in a voice of purity. It is said to make true any wish that people desire. |emerald=Jirachi is said to make wishes come true. While it sleeps, a tough crystalline shell envelops the body to protect it from enemies. |firered=It is said to make any wish come true. It is only awake for only seven days out of a thousand years. |leafgreen=It is said to make any wish come true. It is only awake for only seven days out of a thousand years. |diamond=It is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years. |pearl=It is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years. |platinum=It is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years. |heartgold=Generations have believed that any wish written on a note on its head will come true when it awakens. |soulsilver=Generations have believed that any wish written on a note on its head will come true when it awakens. |black=It is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years. |white=It is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years. |black 2=It is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years. |white 2=It is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years. |x=Generations have believed that any wish written on a note on its head will come true when it awakens. |y=It is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years.}} Learnset Leveling *'Bold' indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= }} Appearances In the anime Jirachi was the title character in Jirachi: Wish Maker where it awakens every 1000 years when the Millennium Comet appears in the night sky. Upon awakening, it became close friends with Max and his friends. Feeling somewhat homesick, Jirachi and its new friends journeyed to its home to put it back to sleep. It also made an appearance in BW134 to help grant Gemma's wish for a lush a fertile mountain. Jirachi is the star of the sixth film where he befriends Max. It is one of the Pokémon that appears briefly in the introduction of the tenth film, The challenge of Darkrai (ES) / The Rise of Darkrai (HA), in a tribute to all Pokémon that have shaped the previous films. Appears rising to the sky. Trivia *Jirachi is the only known wish-granting Pokémon. *Jirachi also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where it gives out stickers. *Its signature move is Doom Desire. *Jirachi has an eye on its stomach. It was used to absorb energy from the Millennium Comet to feed the planet of its energy. **In the anime, when it is sang to, it will awaken and grant the singer's wish, then resume its 1,000-year sleep. Etymology Jirachi's name is a Japanese transliteration of Russian verb want (желать, zhelat). Gallery Jirachi_Encounter.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_2.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_3.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_4.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_5.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_6.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_7.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_8.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_9.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_10.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_11.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_12.png 385Jirachi_Dream.png 385Jirachi_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 385Jirachi_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Event Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon